Gotas de agua fria
by k-eniya
Summary: Elena Gilber acaba de perder a sus padres. es pesimista, dramática, y a perdido el camino. pero todo cambia cuando se encuentra con el chico nuevo y misterioso, Stephan llego para cambiar su mundo... no sabe hasta que punto y tampoco sabe si para bien o para mal.
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1**

este es mi intento de hacer un fanfic de Vampire diaries, espero que les guste.

* * *

- Soy Stephan

- Lo se - no esperen, eso no se oyó bien, retrospectiva por favor…

- Soy Stephan

- Lo se - dios! De nuevo, vamos, por favor una ultima vez! Los productores imaginarios negaron con la cabeza. Shit! Ok, sigo. Tratando de arreglarlo - quiero decir… estas en mi clase… no es que eso me de derecho a saber tu nombre siendo nuevo y todo eso... es un pueblo chico y... - puedo ser mas patética? No. lo se. - como sea yo.. - el estaba riendo, se estaba riendo de mi? no lo culpaba, de verdad no lo culpaba, si yo fuera el me reiría de mi. mordí mi labio. - te estas burlando de mi?! - si, ahora recliminalo por algo que tiene todo el derecho a hacer. Me di un golpe en la cabeza con la parte trasera de mi mano. Por eso no tengo amigos.

- Eres graciosa - si el lo dice, en una forma retorcida era un cumplido, tal vez en otro universo el chico bonito sabría de mi existencia, pero como vivió en el mismo universo donde mis padres llevan muertos menos de tres meses, eso no pasara. Talle mi cabeza con frustración.

- Gracias, supongo - baje la cabeza un poco, gracias baja autoestima!

- Estas bien? - dijo tendiéndome la mano para que me levantara, ya ni siquiera me acordaba que me había presentado desde el suelo.

- Si, yo… no te preocupes - su mano estaba fría, pero no del frió toco-y-me-quedo-pegada, no, era un frió rico, familiar, casi acogedor, solté mi mano de la de el tan pronto como estuve de pie.

- Que hace una hermosa jovencita sola en un panteón? - eso se oyó tan pedofilo, golpe mi mano para decirme a mi misma que el no podía ser un pedofilo, porque para empezar yo no era una niña y el no era mucho mayor que yo, debería tranquilizarme, solo fue un cumplido, aunque después de todo era su culpa, porque es tan guapo? Deberían tener un nivel de belleza y que sea contra la ley arrebasarlo, su fuera así el estaría en un calabozo sufriendo en las mazmorras mas recónditas.

- Tendría que estar acompañada para que no se viera raro? - ese es mi instinto de conservación para mi soltería poniéndose en acción. El se rió.

- No… - movió sus ojos como si estuviera buscando ayuda, el gesto me pareció tan familiar, yo lo hacia seguido. - yo… - agacho la cabeza y sonrió, sonrió de una manera tan sexy, me mordí el labio para no tratar de copiar la sonrisa mas contagiosa que había visto jamas. - trataba de hacerte un cumplido, veo que soy malo - dijo subiendo su cabeza para verme a los ojos, su iris creció dandole un aire casi aterrador - estas herida - dijo enseguida, lo estaba? Baje mi mirada a mi rodilla sangrante, no me había dado cuenta que mi rodilla había sido dañada por mi torpeza.

- Oh - dije bajando hasta el nivel se mi rodilla y tapándome la pequeña hemorragia con las manos, cuando voltee de nuevo hacia arriba el había desaparecido.


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2**

este es el segundo capitulo.

leanlo y espero que les guste :) igual seguire subiendo los capitulos hasta que mi historia cobre sentido. n.t: sor delena al 100%

* * *

Ya era muy tarde cuando desidi salir a caminar. Habia algo en la noche fria que me consiliaba, que me hacia olvidar, o por lo menos regresar al tiempo cuando era feliz, cuando estaba con mis padres, antes del accidente, antes de los problemas con mi hermano, antes de tratarme de adaptar a la tia jenna, antes, cuando todo era facil, cuando Bonnie y Caroline me hablaban sin lastima en los ojos, como si fuera su obligacion hacerme sentir bien, cosa que jamas iban a lograr, antes de que todo el pueblo me viera con pena, antes de todo.

Las calles estaban tan solitarias que derepente me dio miedo andar sola, pero luego recorde, esto es mystic fall nunca pasa nada que no sea ataques animales… y gente muriendo ahogados por cocar contra un puente…

Derepente algo capto mi atencion, eso era un chico? Tirando en mitad del camino habia un chico, entre en panico y corri hacia el pensando que podia estar herido, pero luego de verlo me di cuenta que no lo estaba, que solo estaba tirado inmovil con los ojos cerrados… pero quien en su sano juicio se tira a mitad de la carretera? Aun asi parecia tan tranquilo, tan comodo, como si estubiera esperando que algo bueno pasara, entonces sin mas previo aviso me tire junto a el, fue mas corponeo que otra cosa, jamas pense en hacerlo, solo segui la direccion de mis movimientos, y de repente estaba recostada sobre el frio pinso a el lado de un dosconocid que bien podia estar loco, pero no me importo, la sensacion me cautivo, me sobrepaso y me di cuenta que estaba comoda, casi como en casa, casi como antes del accidente…

El chico de mi lado volteo la cabeza hacia mi, y luego hizo lo que menos habia esperado que hiciera, me sonrio. Vi sus ojos azul grisacio, su barba de tres dias que en lugar de hacerlo ver desastroso lo hacia lucir maravilloso, su piel palida, su mandubula fina y sus labios gruesos, reprimi un suspiro, porque sin darme cuenta habia terminado tirada al lado de un semidios. Su sonrisa era tan cautivante que bien podria verla todo el dia todos los dias y jamas me cansaria de verla, jamas.

Hola desconocida - dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca, con voz seductora y sinica. De repente queria alejarme de el, quiero estar lejos, muy lejos, pero su cuerpo era magnetismo para mi, era como tener mi otra mitad de magnetismo, como si encajara perfectamente cerca de el.

Ho… - intente saludar pero no pude, en cambio salio un horrible graznido que me puso en vergunza. Su sonrisa se abrio mas. Entonces me levante casi volando. Segun yo lo habia dejado atras cuando choque con el, grite y el me tapo la boca con una fuerza inigualable. Yo me lo gano, quien me manda tirarme al lado de alguien?

Sh sh sh - susurrio ponuendose su dedo en la boca - esta bien, no te are daño - su voz sono conviscente. Me retire lentamente de el y lentamente saque mi pequeño note de gas pimienta que la tia jenna me obligaba a llevar siempre que salia en la noche, antes de darme cuenta se lo rocie en la cara y le avente el bote antes de salir corriendo.

Lamento no poder decir lo mismo - grite mientras uia escuchando como gritaba y gruñia por el ardor. Cuando crei ir estar lo suficientemente lejos reduje la velocidad y agonice por algo de aire, siempre he creido que alguna parte de mi es suicida, me di tiempo de rociarlo, aventarle el bote en la cara y aparte gritarle sinicamente, no era confianza en lo mas minimo, era todo lo contrario. Cuando estaba a punto de hecharme a correr de nuevo, decidida a que mis audifonos tubieran aire de nuevo me detube abrubtamente antes de chocar de nuevo con el. Esta vez ni siquiera grite, yo me lo gane, no se como habia llegado ami tan rapido, ni siquiera me importaba, el punto el que estab frente a mi y no se veia feliz. Sonrio de una manera que me hizo creer que estaba frente a un demonio. El tipo era alto y fornido, me hacia sentir tan chica y debilucha.

No vas a correr? No traes otro truco bajo la manga? - me dijo fingiendo estar cauteloso. Sonrei por mi propia estupidez - eres una criaturita muy sinica.

Que me vaz a hacer? - estaba comenzando a temblar.

Oh, no mucho, casi nada… no parece que te desagrade el dolor - oh lo hacia, lo odiaba, odiaba todo tipo de dolor, el que fuera, pero mi sinismo y poca valoracion por la vida lo ocultaba bien.

Porque… porque lo dices?

No conosco a muchas personas que se acuestan serca de un desconocido a mediados de la noche y a mitad de carretera si no les gustara sufrir.

No yo no… no lo vi asi… - el chico rio tan escandalosamente que senti un ligero temblor.

Entonces de que forma?

No se… esperaba ser solidaria - me vio raro por un segundo y luego volvio a reir a carcajadas.

Tal vez debiar acostarme mas seguido - dijo entre risas y luego toco mi mejilla bajando con su fria mano hasta casi tocar mi esternon, me estremesi con su tacto pero no me aleje, a estas alturas ya habia comprendido que me era imposible correr de el. Suspire entrecortadamente y el se alejo de mi. - espero volverte a ver pronto dulzura… - comenzo a irse y luego volteo - por sierto, soy salvatore, damon salvatore - sonrio y desaparecio en la noche. Volvi a acordarme como se respiraba y luego agache mi cabeza y camine lento a casa. Me sentia renacida, como si acabara de superar la muerte… y luego senti deseo por volver a ver a ese chico de nuevo.


End file.
